


Study Room

by kiddiluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An apology is worth a thousand words when you give it, but key things must be in play in order for your apology is to seem sincere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Room

A boy around 16 or 17 years old, who had black shaggy hair frowned as he went passed several students who wore a black cloak which bore a yellow emblem on the right side. They were screaming profanities at him as he pushed his way past them and began to descended the stairs when he bumped into a dirty blonde teen whore wore the same as the ones that were taunting him a few moments ago.

"Oh hey Harry." The blonde greeted with a smile as he held a hand out for the Gryffindor to take. Harry brushed the hand aside and stood up brushing his cloak off before moving past the Hufflepuff. 

"Hi Cedric." Harry replied back as he went around the Hufflepuff and continued to walk down the stairs when the Hufflepuff called out his name and grabbed ahold of the Gryffindor’s cloak.

“Wait please, I really need to talk to you Harry.” Cedric says as he loosed his grip onto Harry’s cloak when he turned to look at him.

"What is it, Cedric?" The Chosen One asked as he looked at the other not amused. 

" I can’t talk to you about it here. Could you come with me somewhere?" the brunet asked.

"Not right now, I have Homework that needs to be done." The Gryffindor informs him but the essay was not due until a week from now but he certainly did not want to be anywhere near the hufflepuff right now. As soon as he said that the Hufflepuff looked crestfallen, “Ok, fine we can talk.”

“Thanks Harry. You will not regret it.” Cedric said before Harry knew anything the older male had took hold of his hand firmly pulling him to Merlin knows where however that's when he found out that Cedrick led him to the study room that was vacant.

"What is it that you wanted?" Harry questioned as he moved forward into the vacant room before turning around to see Cedric smiling at him and how close he was to Harry and in a flash he came forward and kissed Harry on his cheeks.

Once Cedric pulled away Harry stared at him awestruck. Before he lifted his hand up to his cheek and rubbed it softly. 

"I'm sorry the way, they have been treating you." It was a most sincere apology that the chosen one has ever heard from the hufflepuff.

"It's alright now." Harry mumbled as his face flushed red with embarrassment averting his gaze to the ground.  
"So do you forgive me?" Cedric asked, looking at him with big doe eyes that none could say no to no matter hard they tried.

"Yeah I do." Harry said smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story. I know it not very long but I hope you guys like it.


End file.
